fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers (2014 film)
Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers is an upcoming 2D traditional/flash animated action comedy film, produced by Michael Shires Pictures, Michael Shires Animation Studios, Melvin Studios, Matthew Mouse Productions, Atomic Cartoons, Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick and distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. It is a spin-off of the Shiresland film series, and takes place right after the events of Shiresland 2011 film, following the rescue rangers, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse and Skipper in their own spy thriller. Apart from the main characters, it is unrelated to the Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers series (which is set in its own continuity). The film is directed by Jeffrey Agala and Ridd Sorensen, and written by Bruce Thompson and James Herbert. It stars the voices of Patrick Pinney, Jim Cummings, Kelsey Grammer, Maggie Roswell, Frank Welker, George Clooney, Jaleel White, Bill Murray, Mandy Moore, Dwayne Hil, Robert Tinkler, Jonathan Wilson, Kath Soucie, Tara Strong, Catherine Disher, Matt Hill, Wallace Shawn, Michael Bell and Peter Capaldi. The film is scheduled to be released on July 25, 2014. Plot Super spy teams aren't born...they're hatched. Discover the secrets of the greatest and most hilarious covert rodents in the global espionage biz: Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse and Skipper. These elitists of the elite are joining forces with a chic undercover organization, The North East. Led by handsome and husky Agent Censored (we could tell you his name, but then...you know). Together, they must stop the villainous Cat J. Raoul, from destroying the world as we know it. Cast *Patrick Pinney as Chris *Jim Cummings as Dhris *Kelsey Grammer as Jonathan Mouse and Cat J. Raoul *Maggie Roswell as Mandy Mouse *Frank Welker as Skipper Fly *George Clooney as Censored the Wolf *Jaleel White as Short Idiot the Seal *Bill Murray as Corporation the Bear *Mandy Moore as Elsa the Owl *Dwayne Hill as Mark the Cat and Wall the Lizard *Robert Tinkler as Mort the Mole *Jonathan Wilson as Shout the Rat *Kath Soucie as Mrs. Brisby *Tara Strong as Fievel Mousekewitz *Catherine Disher as Belle *Matt Hill as Jose Carioca *Michael Bell as Professor No-No-No *Peter Capaldi as Allen Kennethson *Wallace Shawn as Sergeant Spaghetti *James Rankin as Officer Kenny *James Kee as Officer Murdoch, Priest *Imelda Staunton as Mandy's Mother *Liam Neeson as Mandy's Father Production *The animation is produced by Atomic Cartoons, Melvin Studios, 2 Minutes, Caribara, Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick and Michael Shires Animation Studios. Release *The film will be also released in Real3D and Digital3D formats. It will be digitally remastered into IMAX format and released in select theaters across Europe, Asia, the Middle East and Latin America. *The film was rated PG for Motion Picture Association of America. Trivia: *Jose Carioca's voice is sound like Ed's voice is slightly lower-pitched from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy. Music *Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers: The Music Video Game *A video game based on the film, titled Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers, and published by Little Orbit, will be released on July 24, 2014 for Nintendo 3DS, Wii and Wii U. Category:2014 films Category:Films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Animated Movies Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Michael Shires Animation Studios Category:Michael Shires films Category:American animated films Category:Shires animated films